Newest Companion
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: He became distracted as Kaylie burst out laughing. / A series of one-shots involving my OC, Kaylie Bridges in the world of Doctor Who. Newest one-shot: Silence In The Library. /
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know it's been quite a while since I've last posted anything on here so little bit of announcements then I'm going to talk about this thing right here. ^^ I'm still working on my edit of The POTO Crew Arrives in Gates, next update should either be this weekend or next. Reasons why updates are so slow is because I'm in college now and the wifi sucks.

Alright. What's this? I'm still debating on whether to make it an actual story or just keep it a series of one-shots involving my oc. This one is pretty sad but ends up on a funny note. My oc is Kaylie Bridges but I'm not giving too much away. ;) Does she get with the Doctor? Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what I do with this. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler stared at the people before her, tears streaming down her face. "I-I love you both so much." She sobbed, her heart breaking. Why did the Universe have to be so cruel? She desperately wanted to go back. Pete's World wasn't her world, not without them. The Doctor smiled sadly in response and nodded. He replied quietly "Quite right too." His hand was squeezed gently in support. He glanced over at the brunette right beside him who was shedding tears of her own. This wasn't easy on any of them. In fact, this was quite a painful way of saying goodbye. Rose looked at the brunette, feeling as if she was dying. "Kaylie..." She started to speak but stopped at the soft chuckle coming from the other girl. Kaylie's eyes softened as she met Rose's confused gaze. "I know, Rose. You were-are my best friend, the best one I could ever ask for." She took a deep breath, the tears coming down faster now. "I love you, Rose. Take care of your mum and dad. Also watch out for Mickey. He needs you just as much as you need him." She instructed, trying her best to smile for the blonde. Rose couldn't help but nod with a small laugh. "I will." The girl promised. A second passed between them and then Rose faced the Doctor once more. He nodded at her and said "Rose Tyler, I-" He and Kaylie both faded from her sight. Her heart completely collapsed. Jackie rushed to her side as Rose fell to her knees, crying in anguish. That was it. Her two best friends were gone forever.<p>

The connection had ended. Kaylie struggled to keep control of her emotions but it was useless. She couldn't fight the waves of pain going through her heart. It was too much. A sob broke free at last, opening the gates of pain. The Doctor quickly caught her around her waist before she could collapse onto the ground. She turned to bury her face against him, her anguished sobs piercing against the silence. He closed his eyes as he too fought off his own pain. Unlike hers, he was successful—for the most part. "It's all my fault." The girl mumbled, her voice muffled.

His eyes practically flew open. The Doctor gazed down at the shaking girl and shook his head. "No. Kaylie, it is not your fault. It's mine. I should have...I could have..." His voice trembled as tears threatened to spill across his cheeks once again. Kaylie knew what he was trying to say and she quickly shook her head. "No, Doctor. It really is my fault. I could have stopped her. I could have held onto her rather than hold onto you. I knew what was going to happen. I knew...I knew and I failed her anyway." She replied rather angrily. Not toward him but to herself. At this moment, she felt nothing but disgust for her foreknowledge. What use was it to knowing what would happen if she couldn't do a thing to save anyone?

She let out a sigh and moved to escape his hold but it merely tightened. She looked up to see a rather exasperated look on his face. Wait, where was the anger? The rage? Kaylie had expected to be scolded or perhaps screamed at for failing Rose. Why did he not look as if he were about to do either of those? "Kaylie, things happen. I don't blame you for Rose being trapped. I don't blame you for holding onto me. I'm not mad at you or anyone other than myself." He paused before admitting, "I'm also mad at the Daleks and the Cyberman." A snort escaped from her. Her shoulders began to shake.

At first, he was worried that she had started crying again but realized she was laughing. "Of course you would be. Those evil bastards." Kaylie muttered with a small grin. Aha! He got her to smile. The Doctor managed to smile back and tsked at her. "Language." She rolled her eyes and was about to make a response about that when the TARDIS shook roughly. Both of them fell off their feet, the Doctor pulling her on top of him to avoid her getting harmed, and landed on the ground. He groaned and was wondering what had happened when he heard a surprised gasp come from Kaylie. "Kaylie? What-" He stopped just as a red headed woman in a wedding dress came into view. "What?" He gasped, stunned. The woman turned around sharply and glared at the couple. "What is this? Where am I?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger. Kaylie giggled as the Doctor merely said "What?" The other woman rolled her eyes and glanced around. "Seriously, where am I? I was just going up the aisle when suddenly I'm here. Hold on, are you with Nerys? She has something to do with this, doesn't she?!" The woman ranted angrily.

If possible, the Doctor seemed only more and more confused. "What?!" He cried out, staring at her. He became distracted when Kaylie burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>So? What do you guys think? Should I actually make a story? Should this be a continuation of the one-shots depending on the scene and episode? Who should Kaylie end up with? ;) Give me some reviews! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second one-shot in one day! Alrighty then! :) I felt like I had to include this one. Love me some River.

One review! Yay!

CalicoKitty402: Thank you very much! ^^ I enjoyed writing it and I am so glad to hear that you liked it. I guess you could say this one-shot was dedicated to you. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I just own my OC. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Another day, another adventure. Always it involved them running for their lives. She let out a shaky sigh. When had they actually had a day of relaxation with no trouble making aliens or situations interrupting the trio? Kaylie wouldn't give it up for anything, though. How many whovians could actually say they've traveled with the Doctor and his companions? Not a single one. Well, not until her anyway. She stifled a snort when the man in question glanced back at her. "Are you alright? You seem rather...quiet." He muttered softly.<p>

He studied her carefully. Ever since Dr. Song had revealed herself, Kaylie had turned extremely pale. At one point, he could have sworn he had seen tears in her eyes. Did she know the woman? Was something bad going to happen? Well, other than the two deaths. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and refocused on the brunette who seemed to be eying everything but him.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "I'm alright, Doctor. I just...something bad is going to happen soon." She explained, looking over at River, who was arguing with Mr. Lux again. She figured it was probably over the Doctor. Lux seemed even more rude in person. Honestly, she didn't think that was possible but she could somewhat understand his situation. Again, sort of. He was about to ask her something else when River moved over to their side. Giving Kaylie a concerned look, she asked "Doctor, what's the plan? Do we even have one?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes on her but Kaylie interrupted with a giggle. "No, not really. You know he is. Coming up with one at the top of his head." Kaylie pointed out, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes at River's grin. 'True." The woman agreed with a laugh. Frustrated, he shook his head then gaped as River pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed at the lamp above their heads. "Your screwdriver. It looks-" He started to say but the Kaylie squeezed his hand warningly. She murmured "You end up giving it to her in the future." River looked at them, raised eyebrows and all.

"She's right, you know." He gritted his teeth together and shook his head. No. No way. There's no way he would do that. The Doctor growled, "I don't just give my screwdriver to anyone." The archeologist smirked at him knowingly. "I'm not just anyone." She clarified, silently daring him to go on. Kaylie, sensing the tension building between the two, stepped between them with a frown. "Doctor, River. This is not the best time for-" She let out a yelp as the Doctor pulled her to his side. He took a step closer to River and asked "Just who are you?" Kaylie glowered at him sullenly just as River glanced at him. "What's the plan?" She repeated. Sighing, he replied, "I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

The flinch from Kaylie caught both of their attention. River laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kaylie? Is everything alright?" She asked carefully, frowning. The brunette shook her head and looked at the Doctor, tears in her eyes. "Check your sonic." He frowned as well but did as she told. His eyes widened. Oh. Oh no. River looked between them both, confusion evident on her face. "What? What is it?" She demanded. The Doctor met Kaylie's teary gaze and spoke slowly, "I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach." Realization flickered across River's face. She paused, trying to think of another reason why he may not have gotten the signal. "Well, maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." Kaylie stared at her sadly. "No, River. That's not it." She murmured before running off to a nearby node. River and the Doctor exchanged glances before following her. "Kaylie, be careful of-" He started to scold but was stopped by the haunted look on her face. The brunette turned to the node and said, "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" A moment of silence.

The other archeologists fidgeted impatiently as the node slowly swung to face the other three. River gasped as the node revealed Donna's face. Kaylie then turned to stare at Proper Dave, her expression troubled. The node continued, unable to react to the horrified expressions on everyone's face, "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." That couldn't be. Not Donna. The Doctor breathed "Donna." The node merely repeated that Donna had left the library and was saved. He took a step back, his fists clenching at his sides. River stared at him, concerned of his reaction. What was he going to do? "Kaylie." It came out flatter than he intended, causing her to flinch guiltily before glancing up at him. "Yes, Doctor?" It took several seconds for him to calm down enough to gently place a hand on her shoulder. They locked gazes before Proper Dave spoke, catching their attention. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" He questioned. The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh no. Doctor, River. He's-" She was interrupted by Proper Dave repeating his question. River immediately took control of the situation.

"Doctor, we have to go. Now!" She insisted. Snapping back to reality, he nodded. The group ran from the node and Proper Dave, determined to escape when all of the sudden the shadows began cornering them. "What are we going to do, Doctor?" questioned a slightly afraid River. He didn't answer. The Doctor squeezed Kaylie's hand tightly as they exchanged glances. "Doctor!" snapped River. They could still hear the node saying Donna had left and Proper Dave asking who turned out the lights. A whimper broke free from Kaylie. Of all enemies, she was most scared of the Vashta Nerada. Hopefully, things would go exactly the way she knew it should. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Well! That certainly was a cliffhanger which I apologize for. I might do a future one-shot that continues where this left off. We'll see. Thank you guys so much for even reading this and please let me know how I'm doing so far! Give me suggestions for the future of Kaylie or even future one-shot ideas! Oh! Just thought I should let you know that I don't think I'll be doing any Classic Who other than the Night of the Doctor (if that counts). I don't know Classic very well which I apologize for those wanting some of that. : In other news, I certainly do plan on doing The Day of the Doctor as a one-shot (or possible multi-chapter thing) but that's far off into the future. I want to get some one-shots up and going before I do that. ^^


End file.
